The Fellowship
by Onyx Feloric
Summary: Sauron has a dark secret, one that could destroy him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ in any facet.

A/N: For those of you who have read my anime fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. I love _The Lord of the Rings_, and, as many of you know, I love adding my own characters into the mix. This story will be somewhat canon, but things will be altered to accomodate the introduction of my own character.

For new readers, I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews. I do enjoy reading what anyone has to say.

With Literary Love,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Aragorn stood with Gandalf overlooking the beauty of Rivendell. The waterfall was soothing to their ears after their respective journeys. Safe from the Ring Wraiths, it was easier to breathe and rest than it had been in the Wild. The Ranger looked towards the room housing a peacefully resting Frodo and sighed. It was his fault that the young Hobbit had been stabbed and nearly lost to them.<p>

Gandalf frowned at the Ranger and gently gripped his shoulder, wincing slightly at the ache still present from his duel with the White Wizard. "Frodo is safe, Aragorn."

The Ranger sighed and shook his head, oblivious to the elder man's plight; too lost in his own mind to see the sign of pain from the elderly man. "I almost lost him, Gandalf. If Arywen had not been searching for us, Frodo would have been lost to us forever." The Ranger put his head in his hands. "The Dark Lord would have won at last."

The Grey Wizard sighed. "But Frodo is here, Aragorn. He is safe and recovering. Dwell not on the past, for it will do us no good now."

Aragorn smiled and clapped the wizard on the shoulder. "You are right, my friend." A sharp sound had his head turning before the wince on Gandalf's face could be seen.

Horse hooves on stone brought them out of their musings and their eyes to the road before them. A dark horse with a black-cloaked rider passed below them and continued on to the stables. The man and wizard glanced at each other and, with a nod, disappeared into the archways to find Elrond.

* * *

><p>Elrond felt the presence pass the gates and a small measure of relief warmed him. The Ring and it's Bearer were safe for the moment and the gathering taking place the next day would help decide what action should be taken. With <em>her <em>here, they had an even greater insight to the Ring. Though Elrond had been there the day Isildur had sealed Middle Earth's fate, even he did not know the true capabilities of the Ring. What they had now was someone who knew more about the Ring than anyone else alive.

Horse hooves alerted him that she was close. He looked to the shadows. The dark grey horse was a massive beast that was a few hands taller than himself, but swift and noble. On it's back a black-cloaked figure held the reins lightly. "Elrond."

The voice was soft, but firm to command attention. The horse shifted, bringing the dark leather armor of it's chestplate into view. Elrond gave a short bow. "My Lady."

The clamor of footsteps dragged their attention to the two figures appearing out the darkness.

Gandalf and Aragorn halted as they took in the form standing in front of Elrond. The Ranger's sword was free of it's sheath and he only waited for word to strike.

Elrond spoke quickly. "Sheath your sword, Ranger."

The lithe Rider slid from the leather saddle and turned to face the light, taking off the black hood. Her black hair was wavy, falling to her back with sporadic white streaks scattered throughout, belying the appearance of her years. Her skin, of only her face present, was pale, as if kissed by the moon, but it was her eyes that stood out most of all. They were the most odd hazel the pair had ever seen. The edges of her eyes were the lightest silvery-blue, before fading into green, then brown, darkening to black, making the pupil endless.

The Elf King smiled, giving a nod to the stranger. "It is good to have you amongst our walls again, Lady Alehandrys."

"Though I wish it was upon better circumstances that we meet again." She pulled the reins closer to her, the beast behind her moving to accommodate her stance. "My rooms are available?"

Elrond smiled and held his arm out in welcome. As she turned, he gently gripped her elbow and guided her into the shadows. The Elf King turned around and nodded to his companions. "We will speak when I return."

* * *

><p>The woman glanced behind him, her strange eyes taking in everything around her. As they began walking through the archways, she spoke. "Gandalf the Grey and Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Things must indeed be as bad as I had feared." She did not look at him, but stared straight ahead, her stallion walking obediently behind her. "Your letter was amusingly bare for once."<p>

Elrond nodded, taking small enjoyment from her humor. He frowned as the reason for her presence had to be known. "We have the Ring."

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye and he saw the raised eyebrow. "Here?" Alehandrys' eyes looked into the night, seemingly searching for something. They steadied firmly in the distance. "I am surprised that you allowed it within the walls of Rivendell."

The Elf King felt a slight tremor run through him. Her eyes were staring in the precise direction of Frodo's room: exactly where the Ring currently rested against the small hobbit's healing chest. "It is safer in our hands than in the Dark Lord's."

She chuckled softly. "While it _is_ harmless of true power in the hands of Men, it is still dangerous. It corrupts…completely." They turned a corner, passing a elfin guard. The guard bowed, his eyes suspicious of the Lady, but he made no move. Once they passed out of hearing distance, she spoke again. "In Men's hands, the Ring will return to his." She looked darkly into the night. "Especially if Sauron wants it as badly as we all know he does."

Elrond thought briefly of the dark visions that had been tormenting his mind of late. Orcs would soon put their stain upon the lands of Middle Earth. "I agree. We meet tomorrow to discuss the path to take. Men, Dwarves, Elves, and Wizards will be in attendance." Alehandrys' chuckle startled him out of his increasingly morose thoughts. "What is so amusing?"

"Do not forget that Hobbits also choose our fate." The lady elf patted her steed on the neck as they walked toward the stables. "Though they do not stand tall next to us, their small hands could have the power to change our world." She glanced at Elrond out the corner of her eye. "For better or worse, I would imagine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates. I will make no assurances that an update will be quickly forthcoming. Sadly I have not had very many reviews for this fic. Thank you to _CanIsay. _I really appreciate the time you've taken to write a quick review. It really gives me the motivation to update. In fact, it was your review that gave me the inspiration to post the second chapter!

To those who read this fic, I would really appreciate reviews. I have the goal of becoming an author in the future, so every review helps. I also plan on mentioning those amazing few who leave reviews as a personal thank you for taking the time!

Anyway, here is chapter two!

Enjoy and love always,

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>The look on Gandalf's face had not diminished since the lady rider had left their presence. Aragorn frowned and gripped the wizard's shoulder. "Gandalf."<p>

The Grey Wizard startled slightly, looking at his companion. "Yes?"

The Ranger nodded in the direction Elrond and Lady Alehandrys had left in. "Do you know her?"

Gandalf looked back into the shadows, pulling his pipe out of a pocket as he did so. "I believe so."

The Ranger chuckled as he followed the wizard back towards Frodo's rooms. "You believe so."

Gandalf stuffed his pipe and used a nearby torch to light the grass, puffing smoke out his lips before elaborating. "Lady Alehandrys is one of Elrond's most trusted advisors in relation to war." He blew a smoke ring into the night as he sat down on a low stone bench, Aragorn leaning on the railing next to him, overlooking the city of Rivendell. "She was the one who initiated the alliance between Elves and Men."

"She is an elf then." The Ranger took out his own pipe, carefully stuffing and lighting his pipe.

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed, however, she also has the ability to cast magic such as I. Rare talent for an Elf, I must say; however, she is, according to word, very powerful." Aragorn's skeptical look had the wizard shaking his head. "True, I have not seen her cast, but records all say she was very skilled. After the Dark Lord's body was destroyed and the Ring still forged, she disappeared from the battlefield. According to rumor, she makes her home on the border of the Dead Marshes."

Aragorn frowned, blowing smoke before speaking. "The edge of the battlefield? Why so close?"

"Alehandrys was not satisfied that the Ring still existed in Middle Earth, yet tension between the Elves and Men prevented her from taking further action. Isildur's position of power and Elrond's disappointment with Men made it impossible for her to take it and destroy it without drawing both races into another war." Gandalf sighed. "After Sauron's supposed death, war was the last thing Middle Earth needed to be drawn into."

Aragorn nodded, slight guilt creeping into him from his ancestor's actions. "Lady Alehandrys is keeping watch then?" He muttered the thought softly as he stared out into the peaceful Elf city.

"I imagine so."

The pair stared into the night until Aragorn spoke, a questioning look on his face. "Why has she not been here long before? Or warned Middle Earth of the rising smoke from Mordor?"

Gandalf sighed as he stood from the bench. "Alehandrys was the one who warned Elrond, and through him, me. She is the silent watch." Gandalf looked towards Mordor. Though he could not see it, the heat of the mountains prickled against his skin. "Sauron will no doubt remember the role she played in the beginning. It is my reasoning that she intends to keep herself hidden from him as long as possible."

"He despises her that much?" Aragorn thought back to those strange eyes. Eyes that had seemed cold and ancient in recall. "More than Men and Elves? The ones who defeated him in battle?"

"Alehandrys was the one who brought Elves and Men together." The wizard paused and shook his head slightly, unknowingly to the younger Man. "She was instrumental is his downfall. The knowledge of her presence would be enough to ignite the flames of his hatred. The more time she is hidden, the slower he makes his moves."

Aragorn glanced at the wizard. There was not a direct answer to his query; however, as he followed the old man back to Frodo's room, he was not worried. If Elrond and Gandalf held trust in the elf, he would wait for the time when the past would be revealed to him. At the moment, as Aragorn saw Frodo's more peaceful face, one not crunched up in pain and fear, he took the wizard's earlier words to heart. 'Dwell not on the past, for it will do us no good now.' He may not be pleased with the lack of information, but he was willing to put faith in Gandalf and Elrond. Right now, faith and hope was the one thing Middle Earth truly needed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter to _The Fellowship._ It is short, but merely a step before the council meeting between the races of Middle Earth.

Enjoy and thank you for continued interest in this story!

Onyx Feloric

* * *

><p>Frodo woke into a warm bed, quite unsure as to where he was. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. It couldn't be his home at Bag End. The ceiling was made of stone and elegant carvings decorated the beams. Despite the strangeness of the place, he couldn't help but be at ease. A waterfall sounded through the room and sunlight filtered onto the walls with the melody of chirping birds. It was easy to try and slip back into sleep.<p>

"Ah, young Frodo. You are finally awake."

The small hobbit jumped, grimacing and gripping his chest. He looked over and spotted a familiar face. "Gandalf?"

The grey wizard smiled, pipe in hand. "Yes, Frodo. You had us all worried for the last few days."

Frodo frowned, but froze. "The others! Are they okay?"

Gandalf nodded serenely. "Yes, everyone is safe. No need to trouble your mind. The Riders were only after you."

For a long moment, the hobbit was silent, staring at the bed sheets. With some courage, he spoke, looking toward his friend. "Why were you not at the Prancing Pony, Gandalf?"

Gandalf's countenance darkened. "I was delayed far longer than I had intended, my dear Frodo." His face brightened. "No need to worry as of yet. For now, simply think on your recovery."

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam hurled into the room, followed quickly by Merry and Pippin.

Gandalf looked back, catching sight of the dark elf in the shadows. He stood, content to let the young hobbit be in the company of his companions. He approached, turning and watching the reunion by her side. "Lady Alehandrys, what brings you to this wing of the Homely House?"

She nodded slightly to the laughing hobbits. "They wished to see him." Alehandrys glanced at the Istari at her side. "Perhaps we could speak of other matters free from hobbit ears."

Gandalf nodded, returning to the bed. "Do not stay long, my dear hobbits. Frodo may be free from the danger he was in, but sleep will do more than restore energy." With the assurance that they would leave when the injured hobbit first yawned, and the aid of an amused elf, the two Istari left the healing house.

They walked along the terraces, the sound of elvish singing and playing mixing flawlessly with the cadence of the gentle waterfall. The day was warm and the air soft. A light breeze carried the soft sent of native flowers to their noses. To Gandalf, the peace the place offered was a balm to his soul.

The two passed several elves, each seemingly at ease and perfectly placed in the setting. He looked at the elf next to him. Her dark hair and pale skin, paired with her dark clothing made her stand out of place. While she was graceful and ethereal in her beauty, she was not a part of the lightness of the elves. The Lady, he imagined, would be more at ease amongst the shadows.

They stopped in the shade of a large willow tree, well away from other elves and wayward hobbits. Gandalf sat down on the stone bend, refilling his pipe and lighting it with a flare from his staff. After a few inhales, he spoke, his voice grave with the situation. "I fear this union between Saruman and Sauron."

"As you should, Grey One. Saruman is not head of your Order for no reason." The words were softly spoken, but firm in knowledge. "He has been swayed. There will be no reconciliation from him. The Dark Lord's whispers have poisoned him beyond our aid."

Gandalf knew it was true. Saruman had tried to sway even him; whispered sweet promises. It had been Frodo's blue eyes, however, that had stayed him. His desperate escape had been the definitive moment. There was no going back to Saruman in peace. "He will hinder us."

The lady elf gave an inelegant snort. "Your words could not have been more obvious, Mithrandir." Alehandrys leaned her arms against the bench, tilting her head up, looking into the green leaves of the tree.

Gandalf nodded, sighing. "His aid would have given us more hope than what we shall have. No matter what decision the council makes regarding the Ring, hope will be sparse."

"What can you truly expect, Mithrandir?" She glanced at him out the corner of her hazel eyes, before settling her eyes toward the softly falling waterfall. "Hope would have been spare no matter Saruman's betrayal. The Ring's power will be trying enough. No magic can contain it. You know this, Gandalf."

"Indeed and I fear it will be our undoing."

The twittering of the birds filled the silence between them. Her voice was soothing. "Worry now will not aid you, Mithrandir. Wait for the council. The fate of Middle Earth does not rest on your shoulders alone. Take what small time you have to recollect your strength." She stood, turning toward the terraces. "I assure you it will be needed."


End file.
